


Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I've got a war in my mind.

by punkskully



Series: No Moral Compass Pointing Due North. [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, If you don't think -18 & + 18 sex is OK do not read, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sad Seth, Sexual Content, Some Strong Sexual Content, Underage sexual activity, and Angry Kate, might be triggering if you're not into rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is like 3/4 smut (mostly because I need to practice on writing my sex scenes) It's sort of a free write as I don't have a point to this yet. But I'm finding my way through it slowly. Sorry for the errors. I'm still editing and going through but Anyways,the smut and all has a point. It's still pretty rough so I'll be editing it in the next dew days. I hope you enjoy part two of my series!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I've got a war in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepkitoyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/gifts).



> So this is like 3/4 smut (mostly because I need to practice on writing my sex scenes) It's sort of a free write as I don't have a point to this yet. But I'm finding my way through it slowly. Sorry for the errors. I'm still editing and going through but Anyways,the smut and all has a point. It's still pretty rough so I'll be editing it in the next dew days. I hope you enjoy part two of my series!

Seth sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and feeling restless and sore from the night before. When he had woken up Kate wasn't in the room. HIs first instinct was to jump up and find her but something was telling him she probably just needed some time alone. He had put himself in a bad place last night and she was the only thing to bring him back out. 

But he had lost Kate's trust. They were now out of step. And he needed to fix that. Because breaking that trust he had with Kate had started to make his stomach turn and his eyes burn. 

Seth sat there for a few moments fighting the tears stinging his eyes, he was being so ridiculous. He was alone. This was the best time to shed some tears; No one would see or judge. I mean, hell He's lost a lot. He should mourn his brother. But how can you mourn someone who's not dead. The thought of his brother just pissed him off. So He decided he should try to shower this attitude and get some of the blood from the previous nights battle off.

Seth managed to get his sorry ass off the bed with the anger of his brother propelling him up straight. He wondered into the bathroom and gave himself a good once over in the mirror and just shook his head. 

He looked like shit.  
He needed a shower. 

He striped down carefully, making sure he didn't get anything caught on the fresh stitches Kate had put in him. 

He stepped into the shower and his body tensed under the warm water. He lets the water coat him and rinses off the sins. The water warms him to his core and he doesn't feel so dead. He doesn't feel like he's stuck between worlds. He let's his hands rest on either side of the shower head and closes his eyes and tries to think about nothing. But, of course the only thing that comes to his mind is the tears running down Kate's face. 

After he feels like the devils been washed away he turns the water off and steps out of the shower. He gives himself a once over again in the mirror and considers shaving but decides that's too much effort and wraps a town around his waist and walks back into the room.

He almost doesn't catch Kate sitting on the edge of the bed looking like an Angel praying. She's sitting in a pair of shorts and an old shirt with the sleeves ripped off that Seth had given her to wear. He remembers that she said it was her favorite thing to wear and he let's himself smile at that.

Seth doesn't say a word and walks over to his duffle bag to grab some underwear and slips them on under the towel. 

The silence is killing him so he finally blurts out "Morning, Princess" his words escape a little louder than intended. He chides himself for not saying something more sensitive but words have never been his thing and he just cringes and turns away from her. But he can feel her eyes staring a hole through him so he turns back and meets Kate's fierce stare. A little nervous Seth keeps patting himself dry. 

When kate finally speaks she's cool and calm, "I need to check your stitches" and rushes over to his side. Her sudden closeness startles Seth and he freezes. Leaving Kate in charge of moving his body how she needs to examine him. Her hands are soft against Seth's skin and her touches are so delicate that it sends a shiver down Seth.  
"Cold in here isn't it?"

Kate doesn't say a word, but her touch is gone and Seth turns to find out where her hands went. He finds her hands inside of his duffle bag pulling a shirt out. She unfolds it and walks back over to him.  
"Here, let's get this shirt on" She insists as he put's his arm through the sleeves. He winced and grumbled under his breath that, 'it fucking hurts' but Kate is gentle and gets the shirt over his stitches without catching on them. After the shirt is settled and she pats his chest starts to walk away. That isn't enough for Seth. He reaches out for her hand and holds on to one.  
"Baby girl, Stop" He pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong, I thought we were OK." But Kate won't look at him. She's still pointed away from him. Refusing to make eye contact.  
"Just because you said you were sorry doesn't mean I'm obligated to move on and forgive you", and with that Kate jerks her arm away from Seth and walks back over to the bed and sit's down.  
"Well then, princess, why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to say to make this all better?", taking a step forward. He's no longer upset and wounded. Now he's angry and ready to fight.  
"Nothing, I don't need you to say anything. I just need to think about stuff", Kate fires back. She's staring back at him with eyes focused and ready to battle.  
"And what do you need to think about ? Are you not wanting to be here anymore?"  
Kate doesn't say a word, just straightens her jaw and purses her lips. She's trying to think of her words carefully and not fly off the handle.  
"Well no one is keeping you here, Sweetheart. YOU wanted to come. YOU asked me if I wanted company. I didn't ask for this." He takes another step towards her arms in the air closing the distance between them.  
"I didn't ask you to come into my life and fuck it up", and at that Kate jumps off the edge of the bed and closes the remaining distance.  
"I didn't ask for you to kidnap my family, Seth and get them all killed, did I? I didn't sign up for you to try and get your ass killed every single night. Or to drink yourself to death, or for me to have to drag you out of every bar in Mexico. I didn't ask for this either. But I had no other choice. You were the only option for me.  
"You're only option."He isn't angry. He knows what she's saying is true. He was the monster. He runs his tongue over his teeth before shaking his head and silently agreeing to himself. He walks over to the bathroom and shuts the door. Kate follows suit but the door closes right on her nose.  
"Seth, I, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant"  
Behind the door Kate can hear Seth's response. "No, it's okay that you did. I did ruin your life. It's my fault"  
Kate didn't mean to say those things. She just wanted to hurt him. Make him feel bad and wounded like she had felt last night.  
"You didn't kill them. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know", the pleading in her voice triggers her tears.  
"You shouldn't be here. With me. You should be anywhere else but here. God, I'm such a piece of shit. What am I doing. What am I even doing with you", Seth is scalding himself and kicking the wall in the bathroom.  
"I'm here because I want to be here. I want to be with you. Here. I'm just saying shit. I was angry, please come out", Kate's knocking quickens pace on the door. But there isn't a sound. Not a movement. Seth has nothing more to say.  
She puts her head against the door, letting her forehead rest on the smoothness.  
"Please seth. Please." She pleads.  
"I don't know why I said that. I'm upset. I just wanted to make you upset too. I'm an idiot. I'm seventeen! I'm moody and I'm dealing with all of these feelings. I lost my family. My life. Whatever life it was, it was all I knew. I lost my family, and I almost lost you. I've never dealt with this before. And, I think I love you but I don't even know what love is and I can't think about going back to my life without you. You are my life. This shitty hotel isn't my home. My home is with you. Even if we fight or I tell you I hate you. My home is with you. Now please open this fucking door so I can tell you to your face that I love you, Seth Gecko. Open the door. OPEN THE DOOR!" with a final kick of her foot against the door she's quiet.

Seth Gecko sat on the other side of the door and listened to this girl make her wild declaration of love and thought to himself that usually he was the only one who did things like that. 

Kate gave herself three seconds before she would give up on Seth Gecko forever. She told herself if he didn't come out she was going to steal every dollar he had and his favorite gun.  
She pressed her face against the door again and whispered. _"1...2...3..."_ by the time she hit three she kicked the door so hard she heard it splinter. 

Throwing venomous words out of her mouth to make sure she had the final word,"Fuck you, Seth Gecko. Fuck you and your stupid face. Your fucking suits, your fucking car. Fuck FUCK! Fucking fuck."

Kate is throwing lamps across the room now. She want's to destroy everything about this place. Wants it out of her memory. Doesn't want anything left standing.  
This is not her home.  
This _was_ never her home.  
Hearing the commotion and the sounds of Kate cussing make Seth open the door and watch Kate destroy the room. Preacher's daughter strikes again. Hearing Kate cuss has always made Seth Laugh. 

"I love you too, baby girl", He screams over the sounds of Kate destroying memories.

The sound of Seth speaking causes Kate to stop ripping the sheets from the bed and b-line straight towards him. Realizing her anger is suddenly not something to toy with he takes a few steps back but Kate is already there. Jumping onto him and knocking him back against the wall. Kate pushes her mouth against his smothering any words of protest he may have had. Breaking the kiss only to demand one thing from him.  
"Say it again" Kate runs her hands up and down Seth's chest before pushing her lips against his one more time.  
"I love you, baby."  
Hearing Seth say that he loves her pushes her over the edge. She pulls the shirt she helped put on him over his head not taking any care if she's gentle or not about catching the stitches in his back. Loving every second of pain he's showing in his face.  
Kate scans his body and kisses every scar she can find. She keeps her hand on his sides letting her nails dig in to his skin. She wants to make him hurt and feel good. Want's to make him feel how she feels.  
Seth runs his hand over her arm and travels it up to her shoulders and into her hair before taking it into his fist and pulling her her focus back up to his face.  
"I fucking love you, you hear me?", He's rough with her and makes sure she knows he means it.  
He's watching her and waiting for her to say it. To say the same thing back to him. He has to hear it.  
She keeps her eyes on Seth but never says a word. She lets her hand wonder down to his boxer briefs and starts rubbing him through the black shorts.  
He makes a moan but doesn't let his focus go.  
"Tell me you love me"  
Kate just rubs him harder, feeling him growing for her.  
"Say it, princess", He demands, giving her head another jerk with a fistful of hair.  
She shakes her head no.  
With her hair in his fist he drags Kate to the bed.  
"You have to say it, baby. I have to hear it."  
Kate know's she's teasing him, that he won't believe she said it before or means it until she says it again. But she has to control something. She smiles at Seth who throws her down on the bed and climbs on top of her. Pushing himself against her so he can make sure she knows how hard she's making him.  
Seth rips the shirt she's wearing and watches as Kate giggles and tries to crawl away. He follow her body further up the bed and pulls the rest of her shirt off, exposing her back. He runs his tongue down the spine of her back before resting at the edge of her shorts kissing the indents of right above her ass. Kate reaching and starts to pull down her shorts as Seth sit's back on her legs and watches before taking over. He pulls her panties and shorts down just above the knees before spanking her ass hard enough to make sure his hand print shows up tomorrow. He kisses the red mark beginning to show on her ass before running his hands down her back once more before grabber her ass cheeks again and opening them up.  
"God, Katie-cakes I love your body", he bites her ass and spanks her one more time.  
"I love you, I love your ass, and I love this pussy" before pushing his face between her legs to taste her.  
Kate's body is squirming and she's moaning. He asks her one more time, "Say it, say you love me"  
She looks over her shoulder and whisper, "Nope" with a smile plastered across her face.  
Seth shakes his head before standing. Wiping the mess Kate has made on his face off before pulling himself out of his boxers. He's already hard for her and positions himself on top of her before opening her up again and pushing his cock up against her. Barely letting himself push up against her, feeling the pressure of her tightness is giving back to him.  
"How about now, Baby?" He leans in and whispers into her ear.  
"Will you say it for me now?" She's biting down on the fabric of the sheet when Seth grabs her hair again to make her look him in the eyes. Kate bites down and shakes her head no. As if predicting she would say no, he pushes himself in her. Kate let's out a dry scream before settling down and feeling herself open up to him.  
"Tell me now", He bites down into her shoulder and pushes into her deeper. Feeling his cock disappearing inside of her. Moving slowly in and out until Kate's body tells him she's ready for him to go faster. He pushes into her hard, and slowly pulls himself out.  
Kate's whole body is shaking at the feeling of Seth being inside of her like this.  
"Say it, princess." He's pulled himself almost all the way out of her, but she needs him inside of her so badly.  
"Seth, please, don't stop" She's begging. She needs to feel him again.  
"Say it baby, just say you love me" He's teasing her, letting his cock rest right inside of her.  
Kate pushes herself back onto Seth and feels him enter once more before turning back to him to tell him. "No"  
Seth guids her waist back down and pushes into her as hard as he can but doesn't pull himself out. Instead he rests his cock inside of her and moves just enough to feel her stretching around him. "Katie-cakes, you're so tight it's driving me crazy."  
Kate feels herself close to cumming so she reaches between her legs and rubs herself, "Yeah? Do you like it, daddy?"  
"You have no idea baby"  
The thought of Kate calling Seth daddy drives him crazy and makes him fuck her even harder. He pulls her waist up and smacks her ass before pushing her face down in the bed.  
"I want to make you cum, baby", He's pushing his body harder into her until her legs are shaking more. He grabs a fist full of hair and pulls her up by her again.  
"Tell me I'm going to make you cum", He wants to hear her says she's going to cum all over him.  
"You're gonna make me cum, Seth. Please, please oh God. Don't stop."  
With that, Seth turns her over and pulls the rest of her panties and shorts off and crawls between her legs and in a hurried motions fits himself right back into her wetness.  
He can feel her breathing getting harder and she buries her face in Seth's shoulder before digging her nails in his back. She's so close-But Seth doesn't stop.  
Seth knows he can make her cum again and again.  
She's close to screaming now when Seth puts his hand around her throat and tells her to say it.  
Kate is close to cumming again and wants to tell him that this is all she's ever want. She wanted to be close to Seth. She's so turned on knowing that he may be physically in control but she still has the words he need to hear before he can cum.  
He's leaned into her now, lips at the corner of her mouth begging her to say it.  
"Please, please baby, please"  
She's running out of breath when she's finally able to speak, "I..." he's fucking her so hard she thinks the bed might break underneath them. She grabs onto his back and holds on to him.  
"I love you"  
And with those words she can feel him lose control and push into her deeply one last time before he cums.  
Kate thinks to herself that she's never felt something so incredible in her life. She could feel him inside of her, and she didn't think he could fill her up anymore but when he came she felt like the world had stopped. She wrapped her legs around him because she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to stay inside of her for as long as he could.  
When Seth finally finished he was still wrapped up in Kate's legs with his face nuzzled in her neck, breathing hard and kissing her neck.  
"Baby girl, I don't think anyone has ever made me cum that hard"  
They both let out a laugh and she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.  
"Well, No one has ever made me cum before, so we're even"  
Seth kisses collar bone before rolling off of her and complaining that he's probably popped his stitches. "I think you're supposed to steer clear of rigorous exercise" He shoots her a look with a giant smile across his face.  
Kate just looks at him and puts a hand on his chest, "I'll take a look at them. I'm sure you'll survive." She leans in to kiss him when a knock at the door interrupts them and she sits up.  
Seth is already on his feet and putting his boxer briefs back on and picking his gun up from the nightstand next to the bed. He tells Kate to hid behind the bed and puts a finger to his lips to make sure she stays quiet. He undoes the safety of his gun and takes a deep breath before throwing the door open and pointing the barrel of his revolver into the face of Richie Gecko.  
"You son of a Bitch"  
"Brother, I see you've been busy."


End file.
